The new cultivar, Aeonium ‘Madeira Rose’, was found by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, as the result of a crossing made March 2012 as part of a planned breeding program. The seed parent variety is the unpatented proprietary variety referred to as Aeonium hybrida ‘BB II’. The pollen parent is the unpatented variety Aeonium hybrida ‘Coronado Lime’. Aeonium ‘Madeira Rose’ was selected by the inventor, Renee O Connell, in April of 2013 from a group of seedlings resulting from the 2012 crossing, at a commercial greenhouse in Vista. Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Madeira Rose’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by vegetative off-sets in October of 2013. ‘Madeira Rose’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.